ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Skirmish on Der Erebolten
The skirmish on Der Erebolten took place as the first battle of the Conflict of the Numbers. Prelude During school in the twelfth century, Kristen was beckoned to touch a veil that subsequently materialized in front of her. Curious as to what is going on, Kristen looked inside the portal. When she saw nothing, she touched it gently, whisking her inside. Kristen traveled for quadrillions of light years at an exceptional speed and into the Star Wars galaxy. Feeling immensely frightened, she agreed to accompany a Jedi Padawan named B'en'jamin Thorrn to visit Master Yoda. Yoda told Thorrn to get Kristen offworld, which he did. After surviving an encounter with Grabbers, Kristen fled to an isolated field with Thorrn, who believed that the Grabbers were part of a greater organization who wanted their heads. In the field, Xerin Hedashield approached them in her luxury speeder. Kristen anxiously told her about the marble Master Yoda had given them. Hedashield had acquired the other marble, meaning she was the individual they were supposed to seek out. Whereas Thorrn found Hedashield to be cute, Kristen was wary of her, but she still accompanied the others to Hedashield's apartment. Once inside, Kristen waited for Hedashield to finish speaking with B'en'jamin Thorrn about the prophecy of the Chosen One. While she waited, she recovered a book that told her about St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences. When Xerin picked up Kristen and dropped off Thorrn, she realized that Kristen was incredibly curious, as she immediately bombarded her with questions upon her arrival in her private quarters. In response, Hedashield spoke to her fluently to explain everything she wanted to know in a levelheaded way. Kristen learned that a failed experiment of St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences intending to learn how to travel outside the galaxy is what resulted in her abduction. Hedashield pointed out that the leader of the laboratory beckoned her several times. She chided Kristen for not answering, who shrugged her off by asking what Pearians were. Hedashield said this was "the greatest mystery of all". Disappointed, Kristen asked how to return to Earth. Xerin told her to go to the mysterious and all-powerful Omnipotent One. Kristen then headed back to the playplace on foot, where she told B'en her next step. Thorrn did not know much about him, but Kristen began to suspect that B'en "likes" Xerin, which he denied. Just then, Hedashield arrived and offered them the opportunity to spend the night with her. Both children obliged, and in the morning, they left the planet. The duo arrived on Dantooine. Here, Kristen realized she may very well play a key role in the quest to destroy the evil Darth Mutialatus. They reported what they had seen to Master Yoda, but he demanded for evidence before he could report the situation to the Jedi High Council. Leaving the Jedi Temple disheartened, Kristen and Thorrn were introduced to Ted, Teddy, and Theo, who introduced themselves as the Terrifying Triplets. Since Thorrn deduced that what lies on Dagobah fits Xerin's description, they flew to the swamp planet at once. The Omnipotent One accepted them and told them that to get Kristen to Earth, they must go to St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences, as the facility's personnel had sent her to Coruscant and they would know how to get her home. Kristen thanked him, and he offered her the chance to visit anytime, which she pointed out she couldn't do. The kids went to Geonosis at once, bound for St. Pyro's, but they were immediately surrounded by ten Grabbers. The group, led by the evil General Gore, outnumbered the children five to one and disarmed them before bringing them back to Der Erebolten to be questioned by the Dark Lord of the Sith. The skirmish The children were captured by Grabbers and brought before Darth Mutialatus. However, they fled from him. They were assaulted by Captain Cole's forces, who chased them throughout several chambers, but they were rescued by the unexpected intervention of the Terrifying Triplets. With his forces defeated, Kristen angrily pinned Cole against a wall, where he quickly revealed the Supreme Leader's whereabouts. After sardonically thanking him, Thorrn realized how suspicious it is that he would disclose his mistress' whereabouts without a fight nor a motive. In response, Cole revealed that he had wanted to betray the Supreme Leader, but he could not just quit, and offered his assistance. Cole led them to the sixth floor and the door of the bedroom of Xerin Hedashield, where he pretended he had brought them in as prisoners. Darth Mutialatus appeared at that moment, however, catching Cole by surprise and stabbing his heart. Suddenly, Kristen felt herself jerking into nothingness, Cole had just used his Force powers to teleport the children away from the apartment and to safety, as they had learned all they can without dying to superior forces. Aftermath Xerin Hedashield watched them leave before turning to Darth Mutialatus. After bidding her final farewell to Thorrn, Kristen touched the portal, teleporting home to Earth. Eventually, she wrote a book about their adventures in a galaxy far, far away. Category:Across the Portal events